deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Combo Cards
A Combo Card is the representative showcase for a combo weapon unlocked by the player. If Chuck gets an idea about a possible combination, for example by examining a commercial billboard of a movie with a flamethrower on it, the combo card to create that weapon will be unlocked. These Combo Cards will show what items you will need to combine at a maintenance room, and also depict how it will look and how much bonus PP it grants while using it to attack zombies. Combo weapons made through Combo Cards will have access to bonus PP and the heavy attack, unlike combo weapons made through Scratch Cards which will only have the regular attack and no bonus PP. These Combo Cards and Scratch Cards are found back in the game menu, for the player to check what items need to be combined to create a certain combo weapon again and to see for what combination all options are unlocked and for which aren't. Unlike unlocking Combo Cards by secret checkpoints like billboards and signs throughout the game, Scratch Cards are unlocked directly by combining 2 or more items to create a combo weapon in a maintenance room without having the relevant Combo Card unlocked. The Scratch Card looks just like the Combo Card, but instead in full color, it will be showed in brownish red only, and with no bonus PP indicated. List of Combo Cards The following Combo Cards can be obtained in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero: *Spiked Bat (Baseball Bat + Box of Nails): Create this weapon using a maintenance room. *Drill Bucket (Power Drill + Bucket): By level up. *Boomstick (Shotgun + Pitchfork): Defeat Jed Wright. *I.E.D. (Propane Tank + Box of Nails): By level up. *Molotov (Whiskey + Newspaper): By level up. The following Combo Cards can be obtained in ''Dead Rising 2'': *I.E.D. (Propane Tank + Box of Nails): Unlocks by saving LaShawndra Dawkins. *Flamethrower (Gasoline Canister + Water Gun): Defeat Brent Ernst. *Spiked Bat (Baseball Bat + Box of Nails): By unlocking the first maitenance room. *Molotov (Whiskey + Newspaper): By level up. *Pole Weapon (Push Broom + Machete): By level up. *Air Horn (Pylon + Blue Spray Paint): By level up. *Gem Blower (Leaf Blower + Gems): By level up. *Fountain Lizard (Lizard Mask + Fountain Fireworks): By level up. *Hacker (Flashlight + Computer Case): By level up. *Heliblade (Toy Helicopter + Machete) *Flaming Gloves (Boxing Gloves + Motor Oil) *Electric Chair (Wheelchair + Battery) *Ripper (Cement Saw + Saw Blade) *Fire Spitter (Toy Spitball Gun + Tiki Torch) *Sticky Bomb (Lawn Dart + Dynamite) *Driller (Power Drill + Spear) *Defiler (Sledgehammer + Fire Axe) *Knife Gloves (Bowie Knife + Boxing Gloves) *Dynameat (Hunk of Meat + Dynamite) *Electric Rake (Battery + Leaf Rake) *Plate Launcher (Plates + Cement Saw) *Parablower (Leaf Blower + Parasol) *Blambow (Bow and Arrow + Dynamite) *Paddlesaw (Paddle + Chainsaw): Unlock by examining the "Paddle Party Massacre" poster in front of Slot Ranch Casino. *Tenderizer (MMA Gloves + Box of Nails): Unlock by examining the Fighting Poster in Royal Flush Plaza Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons